We Will Meet Again
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa knows best. She told him not to go! She was once again right. As Narcissa says, We will meet again Will they meet again after this horrific event? How will young Death Eater Draco do? [[One Shot]]


**A/N: **_I wrote this in school today, tell me what you think about it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter!_

**Summary: **_Narcissa knows best. She told him not to go! She was once again right. As Narcissa says, "We will meet again" Will they meet again after this horrific event? How will young Death Eater Draco do?_

_Sucky summary sorry! Please Read and Review!!__

* * *

_

_He held a school girls hand. He kissed her hand and began walking away. "We will meet again." Said the young girl giggling. "I love you" He said as he got on the train._

_

* * *

_

_His long blond hair was blowing freely in the wind as he taught his son a few basics on flying._

* * *

He was so happy then... "Time Changed." the man thought bitterly.

He eyed every passer-by from a dark corner of his cell.

He spent his time thinking of what he could recall from his past.

The dementors of course made that difficult.

Laying back against the cold way he glanced down at his arm seeing the dark mark darken. No longre could he feel the pain of it nor could he freely answer. He folded his arms across his chest.

"NO!" he heard a man scream. The voice trailed off, soon only an echo remained.

"The kiss of death." He said aloud.

"Very good Lucius." A famous voice said. "Next it might be you, if you don't behave."

Lucius snarled at him.

"Mr. Potter! We must go!" an Auror caled.

Harry nodded his head at Lucius and left.

"Kill them." Lucius thought angrily refering to the aurors. "Let me have one last glimps of My Lords doings."

He saw a dementor near his jail cell. He attempted to hide back in the shadows. The dementor turned to him. Lucius felt thoughts return. He let out an agrivated scream.

Eventually Lucius blacked out, his thoughts overwhelmed him. He sometimes had trouble picturing his family. Narcissa and Draco seemed like a distant memory.

He would never let those memories go. Not now- not ever.

The distant memories were hard to recall but he knew they were there.

Screams chimed from the distance.

"Already?" Lucius said with a groan.

A dementor flew up.

Lucius sat up and allowed painful memories to return. He groaned in agrivation seeing the same scene.

_"Please don't go." Narcissa begged him._

_"I must go." Lucius told her putting on his death eater robes._

_"No...- I- I forbid it!" Narcissa cried._

_"You cannot forbid me. Move." Lucius told her._

_"No." Narcissa said her voice shaking. _

_Lucius grabbed her by her upper arms and moved her from the door._

_"Lucius!" She screamed tears coming to her eyes._

_"What if the worst should happen?" Narcissa asked._

_"Draco will be the man of the family." Lucius told her._

_"He is just a boy." Narcissa cried._

_"He is a man now that the Dark Lord called for his ranks." Lucius told her._

_"You can't let him join." Narcissa said._

_"That is an arguement for another day, Narcissa." Lucius told her._

_Narcissa grabbed his arm. _

_Lucius pushed her backwards onto the couch._

_"I'm sorry Cissa, I have to go." Lucius told her. _

Lucius was thankful for the black out that came soon.

The first time he lay his hands on her roughly, she was right. He should have listened to her. This may not have been his worst memory, but it was signifacantly tearing him apart.

Lucius awoke to yelling. _New comers._ His fellow death eaters had gotten caught.

Lucius walked up to the bars. He asw Potter and the other Aurors shoving Death Eaters into cells.

The death eaters nipped at them.

The final one got shoved in the prison. "Let me go!" he screamed.

Lucius tried to get a look at him. "Potter, unhand me!" he hissed.

"This isn't Hogwarts, Malfoy." Harry hissed at him.

"Malfoy..." Lucius said quietly.

The man was pushed passed Lucius's cell.

He had long blond hair now, much longer from the last time Lucius saw him. His grey eyes were now cold and filled with hate. He hissed at Harry. It had been a long time, Lucius knew still. This was one memory he wouldn't let himself forget.

"Draco..." Lucius called.

Draco stopped struggling in Harry's grip and turned to his father. "Father..." Draco said he ripped from Harry and went to Lucius's cell bars.

Aurors went to make a move but Harry held his hand up to stop them. They stopped but all kept a close eye on the father son reunion.

Neither spoke at first. "How-?" Lucius began.

"We were-... raiding the Ministry. The first try since." Draco told him.

Lucius closed his eyes.

Narcissa was right.

Aurors pulled Draco away.

"Wait!" Lucius yelled.

Draco turned.

"Your mother...- How is she?" Lucius asked.

"She was struggling last I saw." Draco told him honestly.

Lucius nodded slowly.

Aurors put Draco in a cell.

Lucius sat against the wall.

The next morning, he got the news. Narcissa died. She was weak and someone had told her of Draco's capture. Narcissa couldn't take it. She died of heartbreak.

Lucius shook the bars of his jail cell angrily.

"Get down." An auror hissed.

Lucius began to climb the bars some and shook them.

"I said get down!" the auror screamed.

A dementor drew closer to him and Lucius fell to the ground.

The Auror watched.

Down some in the jail he heard another yelling. He sighed and went to see young Malfoy clinging to the bars shaking them.

An auror ran down. "Sir- its Malfoy sir!" He yelled.

"I know." the auror said looking at Draco.

"No... he's- dead." the second Auror said.

Draco stopped shaking the bars. "What?" He asked.

"The dementor gave him the kiss." the second Auror said.

"He wasn't told to!" the first Auror said.

The second Auror lowered his head. "I know." He said. "I only came up to late." He said.

"One less rat." another Auror said.

"DON'T YOU CALL MY FATHER A RAT!" Draco screamed at him.

He shook the bars.

Draco thought for a moment. He had no one left after he went in hiding all he had was his mother, his friends were mostly killed in battle. "Kill me." He ordered.

Aurors laughed.

Draco reached his hand threw the bars and grabbed an Auror by his neck. "Kill me or I'll kill him." Draco hissed. "You know I'll do it, one snap and he's gone." Draco hissed.

The Auror looked around franticly.

"Someone get a dementor in here!" A man yelled.

"Its my life or his, give us what we all want- one less "Rat"" Draco hissed.

A dementor came up and began to take Draco's soul.

"NO!" an Auror yelled. It was too late, the third Malfoy lie dead.

Draco's soul floated out of his body. He smiled to see his father floating with his mother they both in dinner clothes. "Come along, Draco." Lucius called.

They were happy once again.

Narcissa smiled.

Once again, she was right.

As Narcissa once said "We will meet again.".


End file.
